the suprer edds
by RCRC36
Summary: One day they were normal but the next thane they new they have powers, will they us there powers for goo or for evil.


**Chapter 1... How it began**

"_Who's that masked marvel flying across the open skies? Who fights for justice, peace, and freedom for all?_"

"_THE FREEDOM AVENGER!_" Ed happily chorused with the narrator's dramatic voice of one of his favorite old cartoons, Then Ed slithered out of his armchair and onto the floor, crawling closer and nearly planting his face on the glowing screen, beaming ear to ear.

And out from the deep folds of the cushion were his two best buddies, gasping for breath.

"For heaven's sake, Ed!" Edd protested, coughing and wheezing as Eddy disdainfully pulled out yet another cooked chicken from underneath them.

"'Bout time you moved your big butt outta the way!" he exclaimed, forcefully trying to get relatively comfortable with Edd squeezed in beside him.

This discomfort went completely disregarded by Ed, who was at this point totally enraptured with the television and detached from reality. Knowing that it wasn't worth the effort to attract his attention, his friends gave up, squished together and forced to watch the feature film in front of them.

"Geez… this cartoon is so lame… it's not even in color!"

"Eddy, it was made in the sixties. You have to give it a _little_ leeway."

"Why am I even _here?_" ask Eddy

"I believe, and I quote, 'you had nothing better to do and you didn't want to do chores at home.'" said Ed

"Seriously? There had to be _something_ else."

"That's exactly what I told _you_." said Edd

"_Shhshush!_" Ed sharply hushed him and looking at them angry, ignoring Eddy's stuck-out tongue and turning back to the warm glow of his beloved TV set. And there the Eds sat for a good half hour, entertained by the B-level flick on various levels, from utter enchantment to absolute apathy. Finally, when Eddy was just about to announce his boredom, the last episode of season 1 was drawing to a close.

"_And so, with Dr. Despicable defeated and Sally Sureheart saved, the day is won, thanks to…_"

"_**THE FREEDOM AVENGER!**_HOORAY!" screamed Ed in a happy way

"Yes, 'hooray,' indeed," Edd muttered, cringing as Ed leaped at the television, hugging affectionately as if it was his long lost love. "…E-Ed?"

"Mmm…" the lovable oaf hummed, slowly twirling around onto his back with a big dreamy smile on his face. "Superheroes are so cool…"

"Superheroes are ok!" Eddy butted in, squirming his way out of the chair. " The powers are cool but who the heck would wanna wear their underwear on the _outside_, anyway?"

"I think that's beside the point, Eddy," Edd stuck in his two-cents as well, though remained sitting.

"Aww, but they don't just get awesome superpowers , They can…!"

"Wait, lemme guess, _and they get to save the world!_" Eddy jeered with a mockingly booming voice. "They must be _so famous!_"

An awkward silence followed. Ed gave Eddy a vacant stare, and Edd mentally began to count.

___Four…_

___Three…_

___Two…_

___One…_

"…hey! Famous? Yeah, famous! Loved by the masses!"

Edd frowned inwardly. A _four_-second delay this time? Was it just him, or was Eddy growing _less_ intelligent over time?

"Oh, man…" At his new realization, Eddy was getting more into the present idea by the second. "Imagine all that fame and glory…"

"I know," Ed giddily agreed, jumping up to join in his subconscious bouncing of excitement.

"And all you'd have to do is wear tights!"

"I know!" said Eddy in gross look on his face.

"There's more to it than that, gentlemen," Edd spoke up, on his feet and patting their shoulders in that condescending way. "As Ed stated before, a superhero is usually granted supernatural powers, but with those powers comes great responsibility."

"…That's not your line, Double D," Ed flatly noted.

"Okay, so it's not. But it's true in every aspect." He drew away and began a lecturing pace around the room. "It's a superhero's duty to use the powers given to him for the good of humanity, and with constant threats and enemies, it can become a dangerous occupation. Personally, such a role doesn't appeal to me in the slightest. Who in their right mind would risk their life on a daily basis just to rescue some woman from a crazed psychopath?"

"Well, not _you_, sines you're scared of girls."

Edd winced, biting his lip. Knowing Eddy, he walked right into that one.

"Come on, Sockhead, lighten up!" Eddy slinked up to his side, putting on a tempting grin. "Think of the things you could get away with as a superhero!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Ed reiterated with his own grin. "You could fly, or you could walk on water, or you could…"

"Well, I will admit the title of 'hero' does sound enticing, but I believe it's simply not worth the risk."

"Of course you do, Mr. Pacifier." said Eddy

"…That's _pacifist_, Eddy." said Edd with a frown.

"…could leap tall buildings, or you could stop speeding trains, or you could…"

"Whatever! You're wimpier than a chihuahua !"

"I am not!"

"You can't even talk to a girl without us or stop sweating like a pig!" said Eddy, laughing

"I do not sweat like a pig"

"That's my _point!_ If the opposite gender proves to frighten me, how much do you think I'd enjoy a regular routine of acts of death-defying proportions?"

Eddy blanked for a second after his friend's blurted response. "…well, at least you admit it."

"…oh, _drat!_"

"…or you could shoot death rays from your eyes, or…"

"Ed, shut up." Once the dope had trailed off, Eddy continued irritably. "Come _on_, Double D, it's just something to think about! It's not like that's ever gonna happen to us! Would you stop being so dang critical all the time?"

Edd was taken aback, realizing the truth in his words and feeling ashamed. "Oh… Eddy, I'm…" He faced both his buddies with sincere apologies. "Guys, I'm sorry, I… I never meant to turn this into an argument, I just…" As a thought crossed his mind, he grew downhearted. "…This was supposed to be a relaxed gathering, with our homework finished and an extra hour or two to enjoy a movie together… I didn't want it to end like this again…"

"'Again?'" Eddy skeptically asked. "What're you talking about?"

Edd replied with a dismal frown. "You've noticed, haven't you? We've been arguing more and more lately and… and I'm afraid it's… tearing our friendship apart."

After a genuine pause, Ed chuckled. "Not true, Double D, you silly-billy!" he waved it off, wrapping a friendly arm around his shoulder. Edd feigned a smile, acknowledging his comfort and ignoring the stench that was causing him to tear up slightly.

Eddy sneaked in near his other shoulder, his grin returning. "Yeah, you're blowing things way outta proportion, Hamlet," he chided, thumping Edd's slender chest with his knuckles. "We're a _team_, remember? A lean, mean, scamming machine!"

"The Super Ed Team!" Ed added enthusiastically.

"I… I suppose you're right," Edd softly replied, filling silly at this point. "Maybe I _am_ overreacting a little…"

"More like _a lot_." Eddy slapped his back hard, knocking the breath out of him, before drawing away. "Anyways, speaking of scams, make sure you guys get your beauty sleep, 'cause tomorrow we'll be working to pull off one of the greatest scams of all time!"

Edd smirked shrewdly, wondering how many times he's heard _that_ one. "Is that so?" said Edd rolling his eyes.

"Do tell, Eddy!" Ed anxiously requested while his pal glanced at his wristwatch and sulked.

"Can't right now, I gotta get home before my mom wigs out," he groaned, already at the foot of Ed's basement stairs. "I'll give you guys the details in the morning."

"See ya, Eddy!" Ed waved goodbye as he disappeared past the doorway, throwing his own backwards wave in response.

"Well, then…" Edd began his own ascent up the staircase, giving Ed a gracious smile. "I'd best be heading home too. Thanks for the movie, Ed."

"No problem, Double D!" Ed beamed, snapping into a sloppy salute. "Remember, always fight for justice, peace, and freshly-darned socks!"

Reaching the top, Edd giggled and returned the salute, barely taking the statement seriously as he departed for home.

On his way home, Edd look up at the stars and the full moon. " I wish we cued be best friends again, "like the good old times". said Edd. The he went to his house.

However, unbeknownst to the three of them, the fateful call of destiny was currently dialing, and very soon, they'd be taking the concepts of justice and heroism a heck of a lot more seriously. Specially right now.

* * *

Some were 5 miles away from the boys houses.

A women was walking but then stop, for her bag was starting to glow three different colors.

" looks like they found some choosing ones with the blood of there last host'' she said, as she open the bag and pull out three crystals.

" Go" she said as she throw them up to the sky, but they did not fall, instead they flew in lighting speed to the boys homes.


End file.
